


Выбор сделан

by Natuzzi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Ilya, Football, M/M, Omega Verse, omega!Roma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: Фик написан на футбольный новогодний календарь по заявке Илья Кутепов/Рома Зобнин, омегаверс.





	Выбор сделан

_Человек может стать оборотнем двумя способами._  
_Первый - если его укусит Волк._  
_Второй - если его любит Волк._  
_"Волк"_

 

Осматривавшего его врача, Рома видел впервые. Так бывало всегда – пока ты здоров и в форме, то видишься только с командными докторами, но если приключается травма, их вокруг становится больше. Этот новый был к тому же и совсем молодым. Осмотр вел очень тщательно. Пока Рома крутил педали, он аккуратно списывал показания с тренажера и датчиков, по нескольку раз переспрашивал то про бедро, то про колено. И наконец коротко улыбнулся. 

\- Хорошо восстанавливаетесь, - заметил он. - Еще пара вопросов и отпущу вас. У вас в карте написано, что пармазол принимаете, нормальная реакция?

Это был всего лишь гормон, подавляющий течку, причем из самых легких.

\- Да, нормально. Лучше чем другие.  
\- Ну хорошо. Я спрашиваю, потому что обычно омеги предпочитают синхронизировать свои циклы с альфой, а пармазол в этом не помощник.  
\- Ну, у меня нет альфы, так что с этим порядок.

Врач перестал писать в его карте и поднял на него взгляд.

\- В смысле – нет альфы?

Вопрос поставил Рому в тупик. 

\- В обычном, - он пожал плечами. - Я не связанный омега. 

Врач нахмурился и еще раз внимательно пролистал карту.

\- Должно быть, какая-то ошибка, - пробормотал он.  
Рома остановился и заблокировал педали. 

\- В чем дело?  
\- Показания по гормонам. Здесь просто все указывает, что альфа у вас есть. Все признаки связи, все на месте. То есть вы абсолютно уверены…

Рома чуть не рассмеялся. Да, врач был бетой, но как можно не понимать, что так просто связь не самозарождается?

\- У меня нет связи, - сказал он. – И нет никаких меток. Можете проверить.

И врач проверил. Рома думал, что тот просто сделает себе пометку, но он реально зашел ему за спину, оттянул горловину футболки и стал осматривать его шею и плечи, а потом, словно не поверив своим глазам, еще вдумчиво ощупал его железу связи.

\- Вам лучше пересдать анализы, - в конце концов сказал врач, отойдя от него. – Просто очевидно, что эти данные попали сюда по ошибке, а без актуальной информации никак.

Рома кивнул. Надо так надо. Легко. Он позволил взять у него кровь из вены и отправился на встречу с физиотерапевтом. И практически забыл об этом инциденте, пока ему не позвонили через пару дней. Он узнал голос того врача по первому же «Здравствуйте».

\- Результаты те же, что и в карте, - сообщил доктор. – Придется провести пару дополнительных исследований.

 

***  
Рома не придал этому особого значения. Проблема-то пустячная. Ну подумаешь, небольшой гормональный сбой. Это бывает, а у них за плечами остался тяжелый год, так что ничего удивительного, что под конец повылазило всякое. УЗИ и анализы, покажут, где что не так, и какие-нибудь таблетки все поправят. 

Но потом узнали в команде, что, конечно, было неизбежно, и понеслась…

 

\- И кто счастливчик? – радостно спросил Самедов.  
\- Никто, - добродушно отмахнулся Рома. 

Сашка занес было руку, чтобы похлопать его по плечу, но в последний момент остановил себя и просто понимающе ухмыльнулся. Рома закатил глаза.

 

\- Вообще-то ты и правда пахнешь не очень сильно, - в другой раз заметил Джика.  
\- Я и не должен! - возмутился Рома. – Для чего я по-твоему пью кучу подавителей?  
\- Да, но вон Санек же тоже пьет, - Гришка мотнул головой в сторону Масименко. – Но от него «не пахнет» совсем по-другому, чем от тебя.  
\- Ну, знаешь ли, если какой-то омега пахнет для тебя более привлекательно, то дело тут скорее в тебе, - парировал Рома, а потом еще пару минут откровенно наслаждался тем, как Джикия открывает и закрывает рот, не находя ответа.

 

В тренажерке, где Рома занимался под присмотром физиотерапевта, к нему буквально подкрался Зе. Он выждал момент, когда врач оставил Рому в одиночестве доделывать упражнение и отошел, чтобы подготовить для него следующий снаряд. Увидев Луиша рядом, Рома вымученно улыбнулся, понимая, что сейчас услышит еще пару подколок о своей якобы связи. 

\- А мне в детстве мама сказку рассказывала… - медленно произнес он по-английски. 

Рома покосился на него. Да, вот этого он точно не ожидал. А Зе, тщательно подбирая слова, продолжал:

\- И там было про то, что если какой-то альфа выбирает себе омегу и годами любит его сильно-сильно, то связь может возникнуть и без укуса.

Рома сжал зубы. 

\- А мне про трех поросят нравилась, - сказал он по-русски, глядя перед собой.

К счастью, в этот момент пришел физиотерапевт и избавил его от продолжения разговора.

 

Но главный удар остался за Ильей. Рома решил высказать ему, что он думает по поводу всех этих шутеек, когда они остались наедине перед тренировкой. Илья долго слушал, не перебивая. Но потом неожиданно зло процедил:

\- Ты мог бы сказать мне.

Рома запнулся на полуслове.

\- Ну ты-то хоть не начинай, - с досадой сказал он.

\- Я и не начинаю, - буркнул Илья. 

Он был уже готов к тренировке, но вдруг стал рыться в сумке, выудил оттуда другую футболку и начал переодеваться. 

\- Да брось, Илюх, - севшим голосом позвал его Рома, - уж ты-то должен знать…

\- Это кто-то из сборной? – глухо спросил Илья из-за дверцы шкафчика. – Не из наших ведь точно.

Рома чуть не схватился за живот, до того это было похоже на удар под дых. 

\- Знаешь что, мне надоело. 

Он схватил полотенце и вышел вон из раздевалки.

А Илья перестал с ним общаться.

 

***  
Обычно Илья помогал ему в ЭТИ дни. Но сейчас ему предстояло справляться самому. И все было бы проще, если бы можно было прибегнуть к помощи таблеток, но ими не рекомендовали злоупотреблять и давить течку каждый раз. Тем более, врач сказал, что хочет сделать еще несколько анализов после его цикла, и кровь должна быть чистой, без следов подавителей. 

Так вот, таблетки ему было нельзя, а Ильи не было. Шла третья неделя, как они не разговаривали. И Рома был не против все исправить, объясниться по-нормальному, но Илья с мистической ловкостью ускользал от него и любых разговоров. 

Свернувшись на постели, Рома положил рядом на подушку телефон и выписывал пальцем круги на черном экране. Нельзя было просто звонить ему и говорить – эй, чувак, у меня течка, приди и сделай с этим что-то. Не после размолвки, причиной которой стал посторонний, пусть и несуществующий, альфа. Однако ему было как-то спокойнее со знанием, что он может одной кнопкой набрать Илью, если станет совсем невыносимо, и хотя бы голос его услышать. 

Отвыкшее от чистых ощущений тело реагировало плохо. Боль сначала долго и туго скручивалась внизу живота, а потом вдруг выстреливала, как развернувшаяся пружина, посылая осколки по всему телу. Они царапали изнутри рваными краями, иногда в неожиданных местах, а иногда сразу повсюду. И Рома знал, что это только начало. Станет хуже. Можно было бы предотвратить это, если кончить, но возбудиться было сложно. Где-то глубоко внутри, за всей этой болью крылось сладкое томление. Предчувствие возможного удовольствия. Рома чувствовал его иногда, в отголосках после приступов. Альфа мог бы добыть его одним прикосновением. Всего одним поцелуем вызвать пожар, который выжег бы всю боль, оставив одно только наслаждение. Но на его собственные прикосновения тело реагировать отказывалось. 

Где-то неподалеку раздался тяжелый стук, и Рома инстинктивно попытался сесть. Голова, правда, сразу закружилась, и он упал на спину. Оставалось только смотреть на потолок, по которому плясали цветные пятна. Внезапно из них сложилось лицо Ильи. Тот тяжело дышал через рот, а его лицо было перекошено от беспокойства. 

\- Альфа, - простонал Рома. 

Он протянул руку, почти ожидая, что сейчас схватится за пустоту, но тут Илья, самый настоящий, перехватил его за запястье и прижался к ладони холодными сухими губами. 

\- Ромка, ну как же ты… - бормотал он. – Погоди, я быстро.

Стоя над ним, он молниеносно размотал шарф, сбросил куртку и стянул с себя тонкий джемпер. 

\- Иди сюда, - забравшись на постель прямо в кроссовках, Илья сгреб его в охапку, прижимая к себе.

Рома обхватил его руками и, уткнувшись лицом Илье в шею, жадно втянул носом его запах, тонкий, не по-альфийски сладкий и такой спасительно-знакомый. 

\- Ты весь горишь, - шептал Илья, поглаживая его по спине и животу. – Чего ты не позвал? Ладно, не говори, я сам дурак, знаю. 

Он запустил руку ему в штаны и провел ладонью по члену. На его прикосновения он откликнулся куда охотнее, и Рома вскинулся, навстречу его ладони. Но Илья уже забрался пальцами дальше, между ягодиц. 

\- Такой открытый, - сказал он ему на ухо, - уже так сильно течешь. 

Он неохотно оторвался от Ромы, лизнув в губы напоследок, и опустился ниже, встал на колени перед кроватью и притянул Ромку на край. Тот приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Илью. У того нетерпеливо дрожали ноздри. Все его четкие черты лица стали еще острее – скулы, тонкие губы, даже ресницы казались маленькими пиками. Только взгляд был мягким, словно бархатным. 

\- Сейчас, - пообещал Илья, целуя его в колено, - я все сделаю. 

Рома снова откинулся на спину, сам он мало что мог сейчас делать, в теле не осталось ни единой капли силы. Но впрочем и боли тоже. Его пожар наконец-то был с ним.

 

***  
Кажется, было утро, когда Рома как-то осознал себя. Темное, зимнее, но точно утро. Илья лежал у него за спиной, обняв его за талию, но судя по всему не спал. 

Рома посмотрел на свой телефон, который теперь лежал не на подушке, а на тумбочке у кровати. Он не помнил, чтобы все-таки звонил Илье. Тот явился сам, каким-то невообразимым образом почувствовав, что нужен. В этом конечно не было бы ничего сверхъестественного, будь они связаны…

Рома подался назад, приваливаясь к нему плотнее.

\- Илюш, - позвал он, - ты спишь?  
\- Ннн…  
Ну, признаки жизни он подавал, и Рома погладил его по руке.

\- Помнишь, когда у меня это все началось? Мы были в академии…  
\- Ммм...  
\- Я из комнаты выйти боялся.  
\- Угу.  
\- И еще боялся, что не смогу найти себе альфу.  
Илья сзади скептически хмыкнул.  
\- И ты мне тогда сказал, что если до тридцати у меня не будет альфы, ты им станешь.

На этот раз никаких звуков сзади не последовало. Рома помолчал немного, но все-таки решил спросить:

\- Ты выбрал меня тогда? 

Илья неловко поерзал, а потом вдруг обнял его крепче.

\- Да, - наконец сказал он. – Да, я выбрал.


End file.
